


A friendly spar

by kasuki24



Category: Nier automata - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuki24/pseuds/kasuki24
Summary: Right after ending E. 9S and 2B are successfully revived and engage in a friendly spar but quickly leads to a shameless smut.Suggestions are open for a tittle cause this one is...shit





	A friendly spar

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this unedited mess that is also my first fanfic ever. So it is bound to be trash. You all have been warned !

On top of one of the many skyscrapers of the ruined city, two androids where having an intense but friendly spar. 2B quickly blocked 9S's sword and pushed him away. 9S Slightly unbalanced, managed to roll away from from 2B's blow. Both have been training for over a couple of hour and where a sweaty mess. Even though 2b was a battle unite and clearly had more power over a scanner type like 9S, he was quite slippery and had many tricks under his sleeve. 

They were far away from the resistance camp to not be disturbed but close enough in case there was an emergency. 2B was surprised and a little suspicious when 9S came up to her and asked to have a spar after they where finished with their fetch quest, but she could never say no to that bundle of sunshine. In addition it would take his mind off of A2 for a while. 

He still did not trust her the slightest and would get very agitated, but would behave himself just for her sake. After she has woken up, she never could have guessed the amount of anguish she put through 9S with her death. Even now, weeks after their rehabilitation from the pods, 9S Is still very much affected. The way he always was on high alert and the smallest of noise would make him go on a small frenzy. She would often have to stop him and hold him close to calm him. remind him that she is indeed real,that they were safe and no commands to tear them apart no longer. 

Her thoughts where interrupted when 9S did a quick side slash but she parried and are once again on lock-on. She was starting to tire however so she decided to end it by pushing all of her weight to pin him to the ground. As she was about to smugly announce her victory, she saw 9S's eyes filled with fear. Alarmed, she was going to apologize but he cut her off with a loud roar and with a strength she did not know he possessed, helped with the element of surprised, pinned her down instead and stabbed his sword dangerously close to her head. 

"Huff huff" he pantted loudly, his eyes fixed on 2B. For the first time since her creation, she felt fear. She stayed unmoving while 9S slowly brought his libs towards her, but stoped millimetres away. 

He quickly realized what he was doing and shot up covering his face in shame " oh no... what am I doing" he said brokenly. 2B still feeling the hot breath on her, spoke up as she brought her gloved hand on his cheek"Nines..." his eyes widened over her action as he looked deeper into her blue electric eyes. He could see so much love and caring in these eyes even thought they were artificial. The gloved finger radiated warmth, maybe not to the extent of a living animal but it was still present and comforting. 'God she is so beautiful' he reached up with his own hand and rested it on top of hers and used his free one to also caress her cheek. 

" 2B... I love you so so much. For all the years we have spent together even if you have killed me time and time again and even though I felt betrayed and sad...I still fell in love with you, again and again. And in all does times I controlled myself but... I don't think I can do it anymore" he lowered himself to touch foreheads with her. He pulled back to look at her and she sweetly look back at him with a small smile and put her hands on the back of his head to pull him in a deep kiss. 

After their awakening the only physical activity they did together where holding hands, hugging and forehead bumping but it did not stop 9S to immediately pull out his tongue to explore her wet cavern. She was surprised by his boldness early on but she would not let him dominate her so easily. 

They continued to hungrily fight for dominance pushing and pulling with each other, until they pull out for air, as a thin line of saliva cut off from their heated exchange. He continued his assault on her exposed neck, biting and sucking gently provoking a sweet moan from 2B. Further aroused, he licked her down painful slowly till he suddenly stopped, prompting her to give out a disappointed whimper. He ignored it and instead removed her tank-top exposing her chest as he quickly resumed his work and this time started to needly suck her left breast, rolling his tongue across the sensitive nub and her areola as he massaged the other. 2B started to pull 9S hair and gave out a low growl as he gave her other breast the same treatment. his fingertips slid down to her smooth but rather taut buttocks before removing her leotard uncaringly tossing it aside. 

"Ha.... ughh N-Nines" she bit her hand to try to muffle her moans. 9S hummed sending a shivering vibration to her breast causing her to mewl. She saw with half lidded eyes that his member was throbbing and must've been painful to be trapped under those shorts. She held his shoulders and push him back so that she was on top of him. she kissed him softly and booped his noise " let me take care of you now". That exchange along with her lustful eyes caused him to adorably blush and all he could do was nod, followed by a meek "yeah" . 

She gave him more small kisses to his face, licking his sensitive ears causing him to emit a small pleased growl as she continued down his chest, removing his long coat reviling his toned muscle. She wondered her hands on him, leaving behind trails of fire while pulling and massaging his own nips before she decided to grant him mercy and remove his short. As expected his erection was fully hard, already leaking precum. He sighed as his member was finally free from its prison. it did hurt a bit but a gasp of pleasure escaped him as 2B has already starting to play with it. She at first ran her fingers up and down slowly before gripping it gentle and giving a few pumps. 

At this 9S was slowly losing all controls but than 2B licked him experimentally before placing her Mouth in, almost deep throating him. 9S was now officially on cloud 9 and could not help himself to moan loudly as he gripped her hair desperately trying to not further pull her in and risk choking her. 2B pleased with his reaction continued, lips tightened and quivered along the veins of his member as her tongue directly cleaned the slit at his tip from the sticky fluid it was leaking.

she felt his member starting to move, indicating that he was close for release but just before he would give in to the feeling, she pulled her mouth out, smirking at his dazed face. It took him a moment to process what was happening, As he was left to feel the air chilling down his now obviously glistening member, with the latter throbbing obviously at the suddenly denied sensations as he saw the smug look on 2B's face. He however, instead of looking annoyed gave a smug look of his own and winked at her. Not understanding what was happening, she was about to voice her confusion until he pulled her from her legs causing her to yelp in surprise as her wet clit was now centimetres away from his face. 

She blushed immensely at that as his devilish grin only winded before he trailed his fingers in it, collecting her before putting it in his own mouth in a swift motion, licking it dry while making sure to give the most erotic of displays as he openly licked his fingers, staring directly at her eyes. He pulled out and purred as 2B seemed to be completely under his control "You taste delicious 2B... let's dig in shall we ?" He said huskily as all that 2B could do was to shudder and moan as he gave a long lick before he slid his tongue inside of her, exploring and drinking her juices.Throes of pleasure and passion as she felt his tongue buried inside of her, being clamped down on and squeezed for all it was worth inside of her.

His taste buds were being drowned in  the oddest mix of sweet and salty rapidly growing even stronger as 2B approached her orgasm. He cheekily stoped and removed his tongue from her as he watched in delight at her displeased look for doing the very same thing she did to him not so long ago. 

While he did enjoyed her sights, even he was being more and more impatient, so he slowly positioned himself and entered her slowly. The feeling made her hiss a little in pain as he waited for her to adjust, not wanting to put through anymore pain than necessary . 

She soon gave the go ahead as he started to slowly entered her more deeply in a slow sensual rhythm. Both their breath and hearts where now beating as one. He saw how she kept moaning his nickname with one eyed closed as her head was tilted to the side, hands clenching his hair desperately. He could not help but look at her with adoration and said sincerely, stopping his thrusts momentarily.

"You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.You truly are a masterpiece"  
Those words were more than enough for 2B to grab on 9S’s shoulder and pull him over herself, embracing him with full force. she let the others warmth fill up her thoughts as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it, breathing low against 9S's neck.

Feeling the way she cling to him made 9S surprised and embarrassed for a moment, but he soon closed his own eyes and put both his hands on her back, raising her from the floor and enjoying how nice was the feeling of both their chests and hips touching. 

He started to move his hips slowly again, hearing the groans of his lover close to his ear. he quickly increased his speed, feeling the nails on his back scratching on it. He stole 2B's breath by kissing full mouthed her lips, feeling her tongue licking him over messily   
“Nh...! 9S...” 2B took her mouth off her lover’s lips and panted calling for him. “There...”

Without waiting for anymore words to escape from the others lips, 9S leaned close to her neck and bit on it a little stronger than when he did it earlier creating a hickey and humming against it when he felt a sting of pain run on his back. 

9S's movements became more erratic as his hips moved. He put a hand on 2B’s breast and groped it while he entered deeply inside of her, riding her orgasm as both called for each other’s names.

They patted heavily as all they could do is getting lost through each others eyes. They have been through so much together. They both faces so many hardships and difficulties but both could never truly express their gratitude towards each other. But now that Yorha is gone, They can show their feelings without the worry of a memory wipe. With a grunt, 9S pulled out of 2B as he noted with an odd sense of satisfaction that she was filled with his seeds, truly making her his and her his. They stayed in a comfortable silence till 2B spoke up

"This was... amazing" she said breathlessly. At that, 9S proudly pounded his fist on his chest and held his head high " well it is only natural, we 9S models are the best kind around after all" she giggled and pushed him off " pfff.. oh you " he grinned chuckling softly as well. They fell into a comfortable silence as he lies down next to her, his arm stretched out invitingly for her to rest on it. She obliged and nestled her noise on his neck. 

He sighted in content " but you know... I meant every word I said. 2B...without you my life is meaningless. You bring light to my life. That is why, it especially hurt when you died. Even if I still resent you somewhat for killing me, I know it was not your choice and it hurt you just as much. But thank you ... it is because of you that I am not alone and I would die as many times as it takes just to be with you." He finished, voice slightly cracked at the end as he caresses her hair. 

He was aware he was being really cheesy, in fact so cheesy so that it may as well be cringy, but those where his true feelings. He patiently waited for her response but would be okey if she did not give any. What he did not expect was to see 2B teary eyed over his words as rogue tears started to escape her eyes. He felt panic come over him as he brushed her tears away " oh come on 2B don't cry, it's alright. What's wron..." " I just feel like I don't deserve your love!" She cut him off, pushing his hands away " for years I have murdered you in cold blood, because I was ordered to... no...I was too afraid to disobey... I am the only one that never managed to go against my coding and yet you still are willing to love me and forgive me after all these awful things I did" she cried silently, white pearls trailing down to the floor. 

The sight broke his heart to pieces. He put his hands on her cheeks again despite her protests and brought his libs to her forehead. " shhhh...shhhh, it's alright, its alright" he rocked her gently as she weeped on him. His own eyes where burning but refused to shed any tears. For all this time, 2B stayed strong, no matter what. Now it was his turn to take care of her. They stayed close for a long time but he did not mind, he would hold her as long as it takes for her to feel better. 

When she finished crying and her breathing was more even, he spoke softly as he pulled back to look at her eyes " now no more crying okey? Such a beautiful face shouldn't shed tears for this, I have already forgiven you" "but... I still need to atone somehow" she protested, eyes downward. He took a deep breath and took her chin so that they would meet eye to eye 

"Well then...allow me to make this selfish request than" he took her hand into his and squeezed it firmly. " please stay with me forever 2B" 

2B was shocked but smiled and nodded " yes..." she closed her eyes and rubbed her noise to his "...I wouldn't have it any other way "


End file.
